Anthony Michelson
|birth = September 21 2509|rank = |gender = Male|height = 6' 1"|weapons = *Magnum *DMR *Battle Rifle|vehicles = UNSC Raven's Nest|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Commanding Officer of Fireteam Guardian *First and only Captain of the Raven's Nest *Knighted in 2550 upon becoming Captain|affiliation = }}Sir Anthony Cornwallis Michelson ( : 22167-82309-AM) is a in the that served during the and post war era. He is the first and current captain of the , the UNSC Raven's Nest. In 2550, after his promotion to Captain and earning his own ship, Michelson was knighted by the Queen of the United Kingdom in London. Early Years Anthony Michelson was born in London England, . While growing up, Anthony was bullied as a child and was ranked as a social outcast. As a result, Anthony didn't trust many people but to those he did, Michelson valued them as his true allies. He enlisted with the UNSC in 2526 upon learning of the Covenant as the rumor came to Earth. Human-Covenant War Battle of Homage Michelson was deployed onto the planet of Homage from the UNSC Winchester. He was assigned to assist in civilian escort and evacuation with a squad of other naval troopers and a squad of marines to assist. After the group found the civilians they all moved to the evac site until they encountered Covenant forces. While the marines began to combat the Covenant, Michelson and his team continued towards the evac area. However, as the last civilian passed Michelson, a marine died next to him as almost the entire squad was killed. Michelson picked up the battle rifle and opened fire. He was able to combat some of the remaining Covenant forces until two elites came through the line and charged the soldier. Michelson began to fall back to his group who also supported the firefight. The elites died and Michelson took point and began to lead the group to the evac point. After the civilians were evacuated, Michelson was reassigned to another unit and deployed to the city of Follower. Mission in Follower When Michelson and his two other teammates arrived at Follower, they were ordered to run a patrol through the city in a Falcon to prepare a way point for additional evac crews and military personnel. While Michelson would arm one of the guns, his teammates who pilot and arm another. The trio began to move through the city and opened fire at a few flying banshees and attacked a few phantoms. The falcon would finally move to follow a military pelican which was moving towards a Covenant compound inside a small nightclub. The pelican landed and engaged Covenant forces as Michelson assisted in firing at the aliens. However, Michelson and his crew were ordered to assist the marines in capturing the building. The trio entered the building and noticed the marines battling and dying to Hunter-Killers. As the two with Michelson opened fire, Michelson ran along the boarders to open fire at the rear to assist the soldiers there. After another marine died, he dropped a rocket launcher. Michelson noticed this and dashed towards it while lighting two grenades and throwing them towards the hunters. The blasts were able to make the hunter stumble back and allowed Michelson to get the rocket launcher and fired at the hunters and killed them both. The building was recaptured by soon a major radiation spike went off and an earthquake was to follow. The remaining human forces including Michelson ran outside to see the city begin glassed by the Covenant navy. Quickly the group entered the pelican and took off. They boarded the Winchester and escaped the planet after loosing a majority of armament to combat the orbiting fleet of Covenant ships. Battle of New Sol Michelson and the Winchester were deployed to the colony world of New Sol to combat a large Covenant prescience within the system. Michelson was given command of a squad to enter the city of Sydney in order to assist marine forces there. The team landed and moved through a small side street to find an old university located in their path. The team enter the university's campus and encountered Covenant resistance. While two soldiers took to the ground, Michelson and another teammate enter a dorm building and got the high ground on the Covenant. After the area was cleared, the team moved through the university and found a small patch in-between buildings. While the team was in the patch, Michelson received a call from his captain and ordered to move towards the suburbs near the university. The group moved through the area and noticed a small Covenant motor pool. Michelson devised a plan to take on the motor pool. He had himself and another trooper use explosives and over through the area and placed charges to destroy some of the wraiths and phantoms located in the area. The rest of the team moved through the outside of the motor pool and took aim at the surrounding areas around Michelson and his partner. After the two placed all the changes, they escaped with their team however, they were spotted. The team opened fire at the Covenant but were quickly outmatched. Michelson ordered a retreat and as the team was running, he detonated the charges, destroying the facility. The team finally arrived at the suburbs were they met additional UNSC forces and prepared for a ground assault against a large Covenant installation in the area. Michelson and his squad entered a pelican dropship and the crew took off with a squad of three other pelicans towards a Covenant base. The attack force came under fire by Covenant defenses. Michelson's pelican was shot down and crashed onto the ground. While Michelson survived, his pilots were killed and some of his team. The group came under fire from a group of grunts and jackals. While they were able to be defeated, the Covenant was able to kill some of Michelson's team. As the remming members of the team advanced, they encountered an ODST squad. Michelson entered a warthog and was joined by ODST soldiers. The three drove along the permitter of the clearing and opened fire at the center Covenant firing at the remaining humans. The clearing was recaptured after the Covenant were killed off. Afterwards, the ODST squad and Michelson's team pushed forward and regrouped with the main UNSC attack force. Once they rejoined, the two teams took a small position overlooking a gorge. There, the two teams opened fire at Covenant forces and took down a wraith that was halting UNSC advances. While firing at the Covenant forces, Michelson spied a large Covenant facility nearby. He took both teams to the facility and attacked the outside defenses. Once the defenses were eliminated, the group infiltrated the facility and attacked the small Covenant depot there. After the team finished off the facility, they returned to the main front where more UNSC soldiers were deployed and air force dealt with the cruiser over head. However, a full retreat was ordered and thus the UNSC fell back including Michelson. While driving off, Michelson saw the cruiser overhead crashing into the surface, destroying Covenant ground units. Battle of Sydney Michelson was repositioned to the city of Sydney as well as being promoted to Naval Special Forces field commander and achieving the rank of within the navy. Michelson and his squad was deployed to the inner city of Sydney and were ordered to reenforce breaking UNSC lines. The team landed in the middle of the war zone and quickly began to kill off the Covenant after the line was shattered. Michelson then began to lead his troops through the city and attacked several small Covenant convoys. The group moves further into the city and arrives at the central bank where a Covenant stronghold is placed. The naval troopers used snipers and rockets to distract the stronghold while Michelson and another soldier place explosives on the stronghold's base and blow it, killing the Covenant. The team moves through the city once again and reconnect to a UNSC line. Quickly, the team joined in the on the front and held the line as ODSTs and airfare crews were able to come into the area and clear a path. After the path was cleared, the line pushed towards a Covenant LZ and began to fight for control of it. After facing a few waves of Covenant, the area was cleared. However, banshees came overhead and bombed the city, killing almost the entire line. Michelson's squad was nearly all KIA and the basic marines were also killed. The cruiser overhead exploded by Covenant bombs and the ship crashed down onto the planet's surface. Michelson survived the attack but his team did not. Moving alone in the city, Michelson lit a flare when he thought he was in cover. After 2 minutes, a few Covenant stragglers came to the flare and attacked Michelson. He was able to fend them off but not before getting a plasma round to his thigh and shoulder. Another ten minutes went by until Michelson was rescued and brought back to the Winchester for future deployment as his injuries where small. Battle of Hiro Topa In 2541, Michelson was promoted to the rank of onboard the Winchester. The ship was deployed to met with other UNSC vessels at the Bellator Asteroid Field station, Hiro Topa. While at the station, Michelson led a small team of scouts throughout the belt. During their mission, the scouts discovered a Covenant fleet moving towards the station. Michelson and his squads returned to the station quickly as the UNSC Alexander was deployed to combat the fleet while Michelson and the Winchester crew prepared for combat as well. However, this was unnecessary as the Covenant fleet was destroyed by the Alexander in a few quick motions and the Winchester and research station didn't even have to lift a finger. Battle of Scope Michelson was promoted to and first officer of the Winchester. As such, he left behind his former squad but became the bridge commander for the Naval Special Forces units on the ship. The ship was sent to the colony moon of Scope, orbiting a large gas giant. The NSU was deployed to the surface to infiltrate a mining facility as the operation was under the command of Michelson. However, after the NSU landed, a small Covenant attack fleet entered the system and opened fire at the UNSC ship. Michelson and his captain began to mobilize the ship against the Covenant by launching fighters and opened fire using MAC rounds and other missiles. However, range was the main issue and thus the Winchester moved to combat the alien fleet. They fired off several rounds from the MAC cannon and circled around one of the cruisers. The frigate was able to evade some of inbound Covenant ships and as they fired, the Covenant rounds hit the orbiting cruiser. Michelson was able to use this tactic to drain the shield of the cruiser and waited for the shields to deplete and then fire at the ship. The cruiser was finally destroyed, but the Winchester was heavily damaged. The frigate returned back to the moon and sustained more damage while firing every last round to the Covenant. The crew was able to retrieve the NSU team and fled the planet, completing their mission. Battle of Nokris In 2550, Michelson was finally promoted to the rank of in 2550. Upon his promotion, he was ordered back to his home town of London. While there, he was officially knighted by the Queen and given his new ship, the UNSC Raven's Nest. The Raven's Nest was deployed to the colony world of Nokris to extract data from a nearby moon while a Covenant invasion was underway. The ship arrived and quickly deployed evac crews to the moon while the ship attacked the incoming Covenant corvettes. The ship launched archer pod missiles and unleashed a MAC round to an incoming ship. Michelson deployed fighters to combat the Covenant. Once the evac teams were cleared the ship made a slip-space jump to leave behind waves of Covenant forces. Post-War Era Battle of Guardian-IV Deploying from the UNSC Raven’s Nest, Fireteam Guardian was sent to Argo Mountain Range to assist and secure the front line outpost that was heavily under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Jumping out of their pelican, Guardian made their way towards the outpost and meet up with the war veteran, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker. Securing the front of the outpost, Spartan Emily Todd quickly began using her knowledge of Forerunner technology to completely secure the outpost which was a Forerunner facility. After a minor skirmish with Promethean forces, Fireteam Guardian had completely secured the outpost and with Stacker and about three other marines went to find other possible marine deployments before nightfall. After only finding about five and a half squads, pelicans came down to retrieve both Stacker and Fireteam Guardian. Forerunner Compound Finding the primary source of most Forerunner activity on the planet, Guardian was sent to lockdown the facility and destroy the possible AI in command of the situation. Deploying along side several ODST’s, Guardian entered he dig site and encountered heavy Promethean resistance. Fighting their way into the the facility, Guardian then encountered The Warden Eternal, an ancient Promethean encountered by both Osiris and Blue Team and had not been seen since the Guardian Crisis. Guardian began to engage the Warden and luckily banished him to wherever he came from. As Guardian moved deeper into the facility, another Warden spawned and soon, a whole army. That was the moment that the spartans realized that the Forerunner AI was Warden Eternal himself. While Guardian held of Warden, Spartan Christopher Drake attacked the AI and destroyed it along with Spartan Gabriella Gordon. New Olympia After attacking and stopping the Promethean threat on Guardian IV, Fireteam Guardian changed their focus on the Covenant as they began to attack New Olympia, a mega city on the continent of Ulysses. Fireteam Guardian were deployed into a Covenant dark zone and began to investigate. Moving deep into the dark zone, Guardian then discovered a Forerunner AI being used by Covenant forces. After Guardian killed the Covenant, they secured the AI who called itself 866 Helpful Compliance. Fireteam Guardian then escorted the AI to a Covenant jammer and destroyed it thus clearing up the sector. Guardian then returned Compliance to Captain Michelson of the Raven’s Nest to interrogate Compliance. Spartan David Greyson was then deployed with Stacker to find a lost marine team in Sector 10 of New Olympia. Finding nothing more than fallen bodies, Stacker and Greyson were overrun by Promethean forces. Finding cover, a Sangheili warrior saved them both and all three returned to Raven’s Nest were the warrior revealed to be a servant of Spartan Todd’s father. Deciding to complete the mission first, Fireteam Guardian along with Compliance headed for the Covenant Base to stop them once and for all. Assault on the Covenant Fireteam Guardian, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker, 866 Helpful Compliance, and the UNSC Raven’s Nest found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake led several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Investigation on Sanghelios After the station was shut down by Fireteam Guardian who were deployed form the Raven's Nest, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the Arbiter agreed. After firing, nearly all prometheans were dead along with the Covenant. After Thel’s death ceremony, Guardian was forced to leave for a future deployment with a heart-broken Emily Todd. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Guardian were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Guardian took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Moving through the dense jungles of Zeta Halo, Fireteam Guardian engaged multiple Insurrectionist camps and several Covenant outposts. Finding Insurrectionist as prisoners of the Covenant, Fireteam Guardian interrogate them and discovered the whereabouts the commanders aside from Marcus Wright. Guardian was deployed to hunt down General Patrick Matthews and stop him not matter what the cost. Hunting down both Matthews and Covenant command, Guardian was recalled back to the Raven’s Nest to combat the Covenant. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle of Iris The Raven's Nest arrived to deploy and retrieve Fireteam Guardian whom ordered a distress call. Upon arriving, the crew learned of the death of Spartan, Christopher Drake. Psych-Interviews Personality Anthony Michelson is described as a cunning warrior, a born leader and a selfless hero. Numerous times, Michelson risked his life to save countless, from taking on the rough jobs while in the NSU or leading dangerous operations to defend humanity. He was a true leader in the field and came up with strategies on the fly, able to combat Covenant, Insurrectionist and Forerunner forces on the spot and pull them off successfully. Following the integration of the Spartan-IV Program, Michelson welcomed the spartans on his ship and personally established a strong friendship with their commander, David Greyson. Michelson also had a habit of establishing close bonds with his allies in the field and the command station, viewing all crew and soldier as valuable and expensive for the field. Michelson was also a strong believe of unorthodox tactics, mainly due to his "on the fly" options in combat. As such, whenever the opportunity brought itself to him, Michelson was quick to jump on board with the scenario, only denying if it meant high causality counts. Physical Appearance Anthony Michelson is a tale human male with black hair and dark brown eyes along with a white-tanned complexion. Unlike many commanders within the UNSC, Michelson supported a fairly decent size beard he began growing when he entered the military as he saw it as a sign of maturity. He supports a strong build and has remained in a healthy state despite his aging body and constant stress of command. He wears a modified war uniform that is blue and black rather than white and gray. He has several medals and pins along his uniform and two large epaulettes on both his shoulders. He wears a pair of navy blue dress pants with a personal hostler on his right thigh. He wears a pair of black dress shoes to complete his attire. Relationships Winchester Crew Being Michelson's first true military experience, the crew of his former ship treated him with respect on and off the battlefield, at a low rank or high. As such, Michelson began holding the crew and future crews. David Greyson Michelson and Greyson formed a valued friendship with one another skills and leadership. Michelson was also the one to credit for Greyson's promotion to commander and for his spartan armor following his graduation. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Elites: 94 Brutes: 101 Drones: 105 Jackals: 302 Grunts: 441 Total Kills: 1,043Category:BEN THE BESTverse